thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Miedo
Miedo is the fifth episode of the second season of Polimis and Pokerox27's ''Breathing Again. ''It is the eleventh episode overall. It premiered on September 30, 2018. Plot After Fer Morales and the rest pick up Alicia Cruz and continue on their way, they are contacted by Danna and Magdiel on the radio. Danna tells them she found the channel from the box they left on the road. Fer tells her to wait at the mile marker and that they are gonna pick them, when suddenly, a group of gun-wielding assailants ambushes them in cars. As they flee, Christian tries to aim at them but is shot and separated from Sandra, Saul, Fer, Cecilia and Liz. Saul crashes the truck, the group emerges from the wreckage with guns blazing. They defeat their attackers, but flee when they hear reinforcements arriving. Christian eludes his attackers, and quietly walks through a forest. He tries to radio Sandra and Fer, but gets no response. As he inspects a wound on his arm, he hears a noise nearby. He finds two sisters, Bonnie and Connie, with their hands up, telling him they took what they deserved. Just then, a man knocks him out from behind. As Christian drifts in and out of consciousness, he sees his captors rummage through his supplies. The man pegs Christian as a soldier from an outpost – one of the men who originally attacked Saul, Sandra, Cecilia, Liz, Fer and Alicia. The man wakes Christian at gunpoint the next morning. Christian's captors march him through the woods. Donnie declares that they are not letting Christian return to the community he came from. As they keep moving, Donnie lays out a plan to find "Lonnie" and then leave immediately. Christian argues that they should let him go, but Donnie refuses to listen. Shortly after, Christian suggests that they're making a mistake. Donnie holds him at gunpoint, and angrily demands that Christian tell him whether he poses an immediate threat, and whether he should be killed. Christian says no. They arrive at a gated parking lot, full of walkers. "Lonnie", Donnie says. "He's here." As they inspect the parking lot, Christian grabs their duffel bag and runs back into the woods, evading gunfire from Donnie. Safe in the woods, Christian tries again to radio Saul and the group, but without luck. He frantically searches the duffel bag for weapons, as a walker begins to close in on him. After dispatching it, Christian looks down at the scattered contents of the duffel bag. Meanwhile, Saul and Alicia deduce that their attackers had intended to ambush someone else. Sandra insists that Christian will try to regroup with them, and that the best way to find a tracker (like Christian) is to let him find them. In a nearby town, Danna writes "Morales" on the door of an office building. Magdiel eagerly takes out her knife to slay a walker down the block. Inside the building, Karla situates herself in an office, as a walker pounds on the glass wall of an adjacent conference room. She asks Brian if he wants to stand watch, or sleep. Brian opts to stand watch. Magdiel later tells Danna that she's eager to kill the walker in the conference room. Danna calls her out for being reckless. "You have choices," Danna says. "And without walkers, and bullets, and shit hittin' the fan, you're accountable for them." Brian shrugs her off, and insists on standing watch throughout the night. In the woods, Christian sneaks back to where the three strangers are, and points his gun at Donnie. He proposes that in exchange for their handgun, he will return the duffel bag. Donnie hands over the gun and Christian gives them the bag with its contents intact. They're interrupted by the arrival of several men in a truck, where three men are being held. Kershaw, the leader, orders Donnie to return what he took (which is Bonnie and Connie). The women state defiantly that they are not going back. In response, the truck begins to plow through the forest, in an effort to flush them out. Christian helps them find a hiding place, and gives the handgun back to Donnie. He lures one of Kershaw's people into the path of a walker, which bites her. Kershaw hacks off the woman's arm, and calls off the search. Referring to their unidentified leader, "He only wanted to take this so far", Kershaw tells his men. The next morning, Fer is searching the roof of a building when he finds an abandoned military vehicle containing RPGs (rocket-propelled grenades). He spots a walker impaled on a bridge fence, and eyes the RPG launcher strapped to its back. Climbing onto the fence to get the launcher, Fer dangles precariously over the edge, and grapples face-to-face with the walker, tearing his shirt in the process. The walker snaps at him, and Fer finally backs off. He returns to the Humvee. As he sits, Fer watches the impaled walker's rotted shoulder slide completely through the fence post. The walker falls to the ground, leaving the launcher dangling from the fence by its strap. He brings the weapon and RPGs back to the office Danna and the others spent the last night, and admits to Alicia that he is reckless. He declares he would like to get to know her better. "What makes you think I want that?" Alicia asks.. "A man can tell", Fer replies. Alicia smiles, but says, "You have some stuff to take care of first." Fer agrees. Christian, Donnie, Bonnie, and Connie come across a greenhouse that has been burned down. Connie recognizes a corpse inside, which is encased in melted glass. As she lays flowers at its side, the corpse reanimate, breaking through the glass and trying to kill her. Christian kills the walkers as Bonnie breaks down, and Donnie looks on. Christian explains that he doesn't know where Saul and his group are, but that he's going to find them. Suddenly, Donnie turns his gun on Christian and orders him to hand over his gun. Christian complies, and Donnie, Bonnie and Connie get on his bike. Bonnie throws some medical packs at Christian's feet, and says she's sorry. Christian says, "You're gonna be," before they ride off and disappear. Christian finds a fuel truck in the woods branded "A.A. Pattrick Fuel Co." He kills the walker in the cab, and drives to pick up Saul and the rest of the group. Christian, Saul and the others drive down the road in the fuel truck. Fer tries to radio Danna or Magdiel. An unfamiliar voice replies, saying, "Help". While they are headed back to the School, but are stopped by Kershaw's group blocking the road. He tells them to give up all their supplies and their truck, to which, Alicia asks, "Why should we?". Kershaw then claims, "Your property, now belongs to the 100". He orders one of the members to take Fer to the back of the truck and inspect its cargo, while Sandra and the others stay behind. After some conversation between Alicia, Sandra, and Kershaw, the latter threatens to shoot them both. Suddenly, the whole group explodes. Fer comes out from behind the truck holding the RPG he found. Mara is on the ground, dead. "What a buncha assholes," Cecilia mutters, before leaving with the others. Co-Starring *Jerry Trainor as Kershaw *Lindsay Pulsipher as Tanya *Christine Evangelista as Bonnie *Danay García as Connie *Aaron Stanford as Donnie *Cliff Curtis as Lonnie *Steven Ogg as Ronnie *Andres Londono as Sonnie *Lindsey Garret as Mara Deaths *Kershaw *Tanya *Mara Trivia *First appearance of Bonnie *First appearance of Connie *First appearance of Donnie *First appearance of Lonnie *First appearance of Ronnie *First appearance of Sonnie *First appearance of The Onnies *First (and last) appearance of Kershaw *First (and last) appearance of Tanya *Last appearance of Mara *Miedo is a spanish word that means fear. Category:Season 2 (Breathing Again)